Personality
The Personality of a wizard is one of the two traits that modify how an AI controlled wizard acts in a general sense, the other being Objective. The human player does not have these traits because their actions are only based on their own free will. The only exception to this rule is when the human player allows the Grand Vizier to make building decisions for him : In this case the human player's objective variable, which is always Pragmatist, will be used for the decision. Rival wizards select their Personality at the start of the game. Their primary realm and certain retorts contribute to the chance to select an Personality. In future references, "contributes X" will mean that it has an X/Y chance to be selected, where Y is the sum of all Xs from all contributing factor for all personalities. There are six possible Personalities in the game. Unlike Objective, which affects building decisions, personality influences diplomacy and spellcasting. Maniacal Maniacal wizards hate others and are quite paranoid. They are the most likely to declare war for no significant reason. Contributing factors for selecting this personality Note : In case of realms, in the 1.50 unofficial patch, both the primary and the secondary realm is added. In earlier versions, only the primary realm is considered. Sorcery Realm : +1 Chaos Realm : +1 Death Realm : +3 (+2 in 1.50 patch) Infernal Power retort : +4 1.50 only : Nature Realm : +1, Life Realm : +1 Effects of the Maniacal personality Maniacal Wizards have a Personality Modifier of zero, so their decisions are not affected by personality at all. Every other type receives a bonus to any diplomacy rolls through this modifier. Positive diplomatic reactions have 25% lower effect on Maniacal wizards. Negative diplomatic reactions have a 50% higher effect on Maniacal wizards. There are no changes directly affecting this personality type in the 1.50 patch. Maniacal wizards are the most likely to cast an overland spell in the category of "directly harmful". See the table below. Maniacal wizards are the most likely to become Hostile. See the table below. Ruthless Ruthless wizards attack with little or no provocation and are quite willing to sacrifice troops and people to achieve their goals. They are hard to deal with, but not entirely impossible. Contributing factors for selecting this personality Nature : +1 Sorcery : +2 Chaos : +2 Life : +1 Death : +3 Warlord : +2 Chaneller : +2 Charismatic : +1 Effects of the Ruthless personality Ruthless wizards are influenced in their diplomatic decisions through their Personality Modifier. Futhermore, they are influenced in their overland spellcasting, and hostility evaluation, see the two tables below. The personality trait has no other specialized effects. Aggressive These wizards are slightly easier to deal with in diplomacy compared to the previous two types, and they're probably the most "normal" type in the game, not avoiding nor preferring wars too much. Contributing factors for selecting this personality Nature : +1 Sorcery : +3 Chaos : +2 Life : +2 Death : +2 (+1 in 1.50 patch) Warlord : +3 Sorcery Mastery : +2 Conjurer : +2 Effects of the Agressive personality Aggressive wizards are influenced in their diplomatic decisions through their Personality Modifier. Futhermore, they are influenced in their overland spellcasting, and hostility evaluation, see the two tables below. The personality trait has no other specialized effects. Chaotic Chaotic wizards are in the middle of the spectrum and would actually be the most reliable, lowest threat personality, if they weren't declaring random wars on people for no reason at all. Due to that however, they're actually the most troubling personality type, fortunately, they also declare wars on other AI wizards, which puts them into bad situations more often than not. Contributing factors for selecting this personality Nature : +1 Sorcery : +1 Chaos : +5 (+4 in 1.50 patch) Death : +1 (+2 in 1.50 patch) Chaos Mastery : +3 Myrran +1 (removed in the 1.50 patch) In 1.50 only : Life Realm : +1 Effects of the Chaotic personality Chaotic wizards are influenced in their diplomatic decisions through their Personality Modifier. Futhermore, they are influenced in their overland spellcasting, and hostility evaluation, see the two tables below. Chaotic wizards have a small chance to declare war on anyone in the game for no reason at all, see Need for War. This chance increases as the difficulty level is higher. Lawful Lawful wizards are a relatively safe group, they are not very likely to start a war and will never employ underhanded tactics like attacking without a formal declaration of war. However, they're very sensitive to negative diplomacy, which means casting a global enchantment might turn them against you quickly. Contributing factors for selecting this personality Nature : +5 (+4 in 1.50 patch) Sorcery : +2 Life : +2 Death : +1 Nature Mastery : +3 Sage Master : +1 Effects of the Lawful personality Lawful wizards are influenced in their diplomatic decisions through their Personality Modifier. Futhermore, they are influenced in their overland spellcasting, and hostility evaluation, see the two tables below. In the 1.50 patch, Lawful wizards can not perform a hostility evaluation at all, they have to always remain friendly, unless the War treaty status requires otherwise. Lawful wizards receive a double penalty from any negative Diplomatic Reaction. Lawful wizards have an increased chance of Razing a town if the Hidden Relation toward the town's owner is negative. This contained a bug and tirggered if the value was not zero instead of below zero prior to the 1.50 patch. In the 1.50 patch, Lawful wizards cannot attack cities even if they have hostility from receiving an enemy attack before. They can only do so after an official declaration of war. They can, and will, however, attack troops stationed outside cities, on nodes, etc... Peaceful Peaceful wizard are extremely unlikely to declare war on others, an will never attack without doing so, however, they're quite threatening for a completely different reason. They tend to form Alliances with other wizards in rapid succession, preventing a war against any of them without risking to fight everyone at once. Furthermore, because they themselves are likely to stay out of wars (even if an ally starts a war and they would need to join, if the enemy is also an ally, they stay neutral), they can develop their cities and armies undisrupted. Contributing factors for selecting this personality Nature : +2 Sorcery : +1 Life : +5 (+3 in 1.5 patch) Divine Power : +3 in 1.50 patch only : Chaos Realm : +1, Death Realm : +1 Effects of the Peaceful personality Peaceful wizards are influenced in their diplomatic decisions through their Personality Modifier. Futhermore, they are influenced in their overland spellcasting, and hostility evaluation, see the two tables below. In the 1.50 patch, Peaceful wizards can not perform a hostility evaluation at all, they have to always remain friendly, unless the War treaty status requires otherwise. A Peaceful wizard will never declare war from the influence of the Militarist or Expansionist objective. In the 1.50 patch, Peaceful wizards cannot attack cities even if they have hostility from receiving an enemy attack before. They can only do so after an official declaration of war. They can, and will, however, attack troops stationed outside cities, on nodes, etc... Effects on Hostility A wizard's personality adds a modifier whenever a wizard is trying to decide whether to act hostile or friendly with another wizard, if no treaty status enforces one or the other. The added modifier is the following : Based on a random roll, the Hostility might get elevated to "Annoyed" and if a second roll is failed at the same chances, to "Warlike", or kept at "None". Lawful wizards decide their modifiers based on the presence of a negative Hidden Relation value, however they check the wrong variable so this check didn't work as intended. The 1.50 patch removed this check altogether, and forces both Lawful and Peaceful wizards to never become hostile until officially declaring a war. Furthermore, Personality also affects the chance of taking Warlike or Jihad level Hostility during an official war, however there is close to no difference between the two currently. Effects on spellcasting A wizard's personality adds a modifier whenever a wizard is trying to decide whether to cast a "harmful" spell or not that turn. This AI spell category includes Famine, Evil Presence, Cursed Lands, Drain Power, Spell Blast, Subversion, Cruel Unminding, Time Stop, Corruption, Raise Volcano, Chaos Rift, Fire Storm, Ice Storm, Black Wind, Stasis, Call the Void, and Earthquake. The added modifier is the following : Because the base priority for casting the spell is generally a number in the hundreds, the original modifiers were far too low to have any real influence on choices.Category:Diplomacy